Discovery Era
|- | Other Factions: *The Hashshashin Order *American Rebels *Spanish Revolutionaires *French Idealists *New Roman Formation |- | Famous Battle's: *Assassination in Britian *Defence of London *Battle of Paris *Defence of Berlin *Defence of Washington *The Campaign of Europe *The American Campaign *The Campaign of Asia *Mission to British Soil *Infiltration of Manchester Science Labs *Attack on New York City *Attack on Los Angeles *Assassination in Blackpool |} ''The Start of the Discovery Era The Sole reason behind the Discovery Era was brought upon the Earthling Nations after the end of the War of Earth against the Rakatan Empire, in 2011 the American Goverment had atlast perfect the transportation to get further away from Earth, however the British had managed to salvage remains from the Rakata Ships that had crashed in Great Britian, this gave Britian an advantage over the U.S, because the British had the Hyperdrive Technology that the Rakata had lost during the final battle's between Earth and Rakata. With Britian a step ahead of the Americans, the new United State's President made arrangements with the New British Priminister to began a co-work opperation for a new form of NASA to get further in expeditions into Space, however the Hashshashin Order interevened this, and forced major Diplomatic problems between the British Goverment and American Goverment, resulting in the eventual Assassination attempt on British MP's by Americans. As a result of the Hashshashin movements, the Russian Goverment gained its new Leader which pro-claimed that Russian will re-live its Glories of its old Empire, and so a new Russian Empire was formed, the Russian Goverment sent in spies on British Labs where they began getting infomation on the Hyperdrive Generators, and so began the Russian Development of the Hyperdrive. In 2012 the North Korean Leader Chong Mystock unified the North and South of Korea, and then moved into China and began his new calls for a better future, with Britian and America against each other, and Russia now working on its future to secure a way to travel in space, Chong rallied the Asian Goverments forming the First Unification of all of Asia, and so began Chong's movements across the world launching attacks against both Britian and America, however it was meerly a ruse to gain the infomation which Russians had gotten from Great Britian, and so began the new Space Race between the Four Nations, Great Britian eventually began appealing to its surrounding states to get aid, gaining the French Nation, German Nation and eventually most of Europe and they launched attacks against U.S.A, Asia and Russia, eventually Britian managed to sway the Canadian Goverment to aid in its struggle to get to Space first, and Canada began showing support for Great Britian by striking at the United State's. With all the Military Movements around the World Jason the leader of the Hashshashin Order began to also send out orders to gather infomation about the Hyperdrive Generators in order to launch his own movement into Space in hope to make the Hashshashin grow further out of Earth. In 2013 the Four Nations ceased their war and began to concertrait mainly onto the usages of the Hyperdrive Generators, the U.S had found itself behind due to not gaining the infomation due to Hashshashin Involvements, so the U.S Goverment launched a mission into British territory where it made the British fight while a secret movement made its way behind them to gain access to the infomation, with the infomation secured the American Military pulled back from Britian and returned to its own soil, but this forced Britian to attack America again with the Canadians as their Allies in the attack. Eventually the British pulled back in order to make sure their scientist where safe and their country was protected, eventually a new Priminister was ellected and he began making his voice heard through all of Europe across to America and Asia, and this forced America to make anotehr daring move, and having been given false infomation by the Hashshashin, the Americans launched Assassin's to Blackpool where they began getting ready to execute the "Suposed PM" during his Speach. The War of Discovery June 13 2013, the start of the War within the Discovery Era, a war which would begin to take its toll on all the Nations on Earth as they try to expand past the boundries of Earth itself. While many Military movements where made around the world, the strangest event was held in Blackpool due to false infomation by Assassin's from the Hashshashin Order, which led to American Assassin's taking the life of a British MP in Blackpool just as he finished his speach about the Re-Establishment of the British Empire. With the movements all set, the Assassin's of the Hashshashin Order also made their major movement mostly however in Great Britian. 'Military Movements of the Four Nations''' The Major Military Movements led by the Four Great Nations of the Modern World; The British Empire Re-Established, The United State's of America, The New Russian Empire, the Unified Asian Empire, these Great powers began movements to make a race towards Space to begin a massive Discovery of a Larger Galaxy, however the British ended up with the biggest advantage having a fully working Hyperdrive Generator which had been salavaged from the Rakata Invasion during 1979. Assassination in Blackpool Fooled by the Hashshashin with false infomation, the United State's sent a team of Assassin's to execute the apprent "Priminister" during his speach in Blackpool, the Team did execute their mission, and as foreseen by the Hashshashin Order, the United State's where branded the main enemy of the British Empire upon Re-Establishment due to the Assassin's being the ones who gave in the correct infomation that it was infact America who gave the order to kill the MP. Category:Wars